Field
The apparatus, methods, and kits disclosed herein related to retrofit sumps to control the flow therein.
Background
Water such as, for example, storm water, sanitary wastewater, and other such flows may contain pollutants in the form of various settleable particulates. In various aspects, the water may be channeled through various existing pipes or other drainage channels that pass through one or more sumps. In order to control pollution, it may be desirable to utilize these existing sumps to capture particulates entrained in the water.
The flow velocity may decrease as the water passes through the sump, so that some of the particles entrained in the water may settle to the bottom of the sump. The particles settled to the bottom of the sump may be retained at the bottom of the sump, and may be removed from the bottom of the sump by periodic cleaning. However, large flows through the sump may re-entrain the particles before the particles are removed from the sump. Furthermore, the flow velocities and flow patterns in the sump may hinder the removal of particles from the water by settling. Various apparatuses that train the flow within the sump have been developed to be retrofit into existing sumps or fit into sumps generally as the sump is constructed in order to enhance particle removal by enhancing particle settlement in the sump and to prevent re-entrainment of particles into water flowing through the sump.
These existing sumps, in various aspects, may be a generally confined space with limited access through a manhole or other such entryway. The confined space with limited access may cause difficulty with retrofitting an existing sump with such apparatuses to control the flow.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in the apparatus that train the flow within the sump, as well as associated methods, and kits that facilitate the retrofit of existing sumps with such apparatus.